


The Whim

by Wardwell_Mary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fantasy Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardwell_Mary/pseuds/Wardwell_Mary
Summary: Read the story, I'm really not good at summaries ...
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Female Character(s), Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Whim

It is night. You decide to visit your civics teacher. You really don't know why you have dared to go to her house. Those are the thoughts that run through your head, as you stand in front of the door of her cabin in the woods. You are not guilty that the woman has invited you, without even knowing that you are obsessed with her, that she does not come out of your deepest and most pleasant fantasies. That she is the name that comes from your lips when you touch yourself at night.

You take all the courage and you knock on the door. You feel footsteps and then they open the door, revealing your teacher dressed in a Green robe that leaves very little to the imagination. Your eyes travel her from top to bottom, she smiles at you when she notices where your gaze is. She coughs lightly to get your attention up to meet her eyes.

"| R / N |" she says your name in a way that makes you tingle 

"What are you doing here at this time of night dear, its a little be late for a younger and beautiful girl like you walk alone on this woods?" Changing to an almost innocent tone and flirtatious

"Well I really thought about the invitation you made me to come and have tea with you one day" you managed to say without being so affected by the sight of the woman in front of you "Now, if I have arrived at a bad time I can go" you say hastily

"No way dear, please come in" she says as she steps away from the door and closing it immediately you enter the house.

She guides you to the kitchen where she starts looking in the cupboards for what you thought was a box or tea bags, but suddenly she turns around and you see her biting her lip, which turns your temperature gets at a high level . And she looks at you with that innocent look as she continues to bite her lip in an even more seductive way.

"| R / N | could you get me that box of tea off this shelf, I just can't reach out enough to reach it" she says leaning on the counter and making her cleavage show even more, you nod and get up to do what asks. It was not difficult to drink the tea, but when you turn around she is right behind you, cornering you instantly on the edge of the counter with both of her arms. She slowly covers you with her penetrating gaze, your skin bristles and you bite inside to avoid moaning, you already feel wet and alone for this woman. She smiles with satisfaction as she realizes the effect a simple glance has on you.

"What an efficient girl" she says while raising one of her hands to caress your cheek. 

You close your eyes to the sensation of her caress on your face, which soon begins to trace your lips. "Miss Lilith what are you ..." you say but she makes you shut up by submerging her finger in your mouth, at which you open your eyes suddenly.

"oh ... Darling I know how you look at me in all my classes, I know that you want me as much as I want you ... Then why not fulfill that whim of yours "she says looking at you seductively and dipping her finger even more in your mouth. You stare without believing at the words that come out of her mouth. She removes her finger from your mouth with a pop. "And well ?" She whispers bringing her face closer to yours.

Without further ado you pounced on her clashing her lips to which she responds with pleasure, requesting to invade your mouth with her tongue, she was going to have control that without a doubt. 

Suddenly she separates from you and turns you with your back to her while pressing her body against you, you can feel every part of her on your back. She moves your hair away and begins to splash kisses on your neck to which you respond with a moan, she moves to the lobe of your ear where she whispers "I'm going to make you scream my name when you come for me" she concludes and bites lightly on your ear, you gasp at the excitement that increases in your body, you know your panties are a disaster.

"Please" you say

She holds you and sits you on the counter, then rips the buttons off your blouse, you're amazed at how strong she is. When he reveals your breasts he licks his lips, noticing that you are not wearing a bra, he looks at you and giggles.

"I see someone, had these intentions previously" she says

"Maybe ..." you start to say but your voice gets stuck in your throat when you feel Lilith sucking one of your nipples into her mouth and pinching another with her hand, this makes you moan and throw your head back. She bites and sucks your nipples as if her life depended on it, then she begins to climb your neck leaving a trail of kisses, until she reaches your chin and then finally kisses your lips. Take and bite your bottom lip and moan into her mouth.

"I need you inside me ... Please" you manage to say between gasps

"You don't have to beg my dear, I'm also eager to feel your taste on my mouth " she says placing one more kiss on your lips and getting you off the counter. Your shirt is left behind you only have your jeans on and she is still wearing her green robe, as she guides you to her room.

She throws you on the bed as soon as they arrive in the room, and begins to remove your shoes and unbutton your jeans, throwing everything aside, she smiles at the moisture stain on your panties, you can even smell your arousal.

"So wet and ready just for me" she says running her tongue over her lips.

"Yes ... Just for you" you say and let out another moan

She begins to trace the edge of your underwear, requesting permission and you nod anxiously. She take off your panties slowly and then throw them along with the other garments. She admiring you and sigh. She open your legs and separate your folds, you gasp at that sensation. Without prior notice she positions herself between your legs and gives you a long lick at the entrance of your pussy, you moan and moan while tightening the sheets. She starts off slow, but then starts to fuck you hard with her tongue and while she massaging your clit in circles at the same time, you scream and moan arching your back and panting, she is taking you to the edge.

"Please I need your fingers inside me" you say still moaning. 

"I don't think I heard you honey" she says while licking your arousal from her lips.

"Please, Fuck me" you say too frustrated at the need to have the release you want so much.

She smirks "Well, how not to do it if you ask so kindly"

She picks you up and stands behind you, parting your hair to whisper in your ear 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you're going to scream my name when you come with my fingers inside you, looking in that mirror in front of my bed" she says and you gasp and bite your lip as you look in the mirror and see her gaze connected to yours, You feel that your excitement increases even a much higher point.

"Now be a good girl and spread your legs for me"

You obediently spread your legs and she kisses you, beginning to caress the entrance of your pussy, penetrates you with two fingers and you moan in her mouth, she continues to kiss you and increases the speed, her fingers hit your G-spot, you feel like your walls Internally, they wrap around his fingers, when your first orgasm comes with your head to his shoulder. She keeps pumping her fingers in and out of your pussy at a wild rate soon she adds a third finger and you moan you squeeze your breasts You feel so close to the peak of your second orgasm, she adds a fourth finger and you scream at the pleasure that brings you, you're so close to reaching your climax.

"Lily, I'm going to come," you gasp without realizing what you just called her.

"You will be a good girl and you will come for me" she says increasing the speed and stroking your clit.

She continues until your orgasm squirts with her fingers inside you, as you scream her name. You stand panting with your head still on her shoulders, then you feel her push her fingers away from you, your pussy still dripping and throbbing at the traces of your orgasm. You see how she puts her fingers in her mouth savoring and cleaning your excitement.

  
"Mmm ... As delicious as imagined" she hums as she seeks your lips to kiss you and tastes yourself in her mouth.

"I should reciprocate but you left me exhausted Lily" you say without any shame. She looks at you and kisses you again taking your lip between her teeth. And says...

"Tomorrow already we will have time, now rest, at the end of the day we both fulfill our whim"

With that she accommodates you on her chest so you can rest.

THE END...

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments?


End file.
